


【鼬鸣】弟控

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Kudos: 3





	【鼬鸣】弟控

宇智波鼬第一回去gay吧。

要说他这人不太能跟gay吧扯上关系，平日里作风也是坦坦荡荡一身正派作为，周围人都觉得他直的不能再直——同每一个朝九晚五的正常男人一样。

唯一有点区别的是，他是个超级弟控。

在佐助谈恋爱之前，宇智波鼬觉得自己都不太可能找到对象了，奈何佐助表现出一副谈恋爱不如跳舞的模样，大学读了好几年仍然光棍一条。

宇智波鼬自己的性向隐藏得很深，看着佐助对各种形态的女性冷眼相待，摸了摸鼻头，突然灵光一闪，卧槽？小佐助不会在某个他不知道的角落，悄悄长歪了吧？

这他可就要对佐助展开全方位多角度观察了，他身在柜中，深知这条路黑暗崎岖有多难走。

一但刻意观察起来，往日里觉得稀松平常的事情也显得十分异常，就好比，佐助跟一个金黄色鬈发的男孩走的特别近，不是普通意义上的近，是同性之间还腻腻歪歪搂搂抱抱，不正常。

宇智波鼬顿时警铃大作，他预备曲线救国，先跟那金发小伙打上交道。

工作颇忙的宇智波鼬破天荒下了早班，他一对早就搞到手的课表，赶在佐助下课前在校门口远远杵着。没等多久他们二人就亲亲密密的出校门了，两大学生跟小孩儿一样你打我一拳我还你一腿，宇智波鼬恨不得冲上前去分开如胶似漆的两人。

都成年人了，冷静冷静。

宇智波鼬深呼吸，跟了上去。

走到一个十字路口，佐助拍了拍金发男生，自己往反方向走了。

往家走。很好。

金发男生迅速追上去，踢了佐助屁股一脚。

宇智波鼬:“！”这是在干什么！

两人很快又打起来，宇智波鼬累了，冷眼看他俩，跟看俩小夫妻打架似的。

好不容易分开，金发男生弯弯绕绕走进了一家拉面店，宇智波鼬定睛一看，一乐拉面，名字耳熟。

他理理衣领，坦坦荡荡走进拉面店。

“老板，来碗拉面。”

“好嘞，稍等哈！”

金发男生就坐他旁边，闻言抬起头看他，声音跳脱轻快:“你也喜欢吃味增拉面啊？”

宇智波鼬扭头便看见男生仰头看自己，年轻脸庞上的汗水亮晶晶的，晃得他恍惚觉得男生碧眼十分好看。

男生一头张牙舞爪的金色卷发彰显叛逆，额上戴了跟红发带，宽大白T五分黑裤，运动鞋上不少泥点，左耳朵边一排闪亮的耳钉，笑起来露出两颗犬齿。

“喜欢啊。”宇智波鼬坐下平视男生，回以微笑。

男生很能说。宇智波鼬很快知道他叫漩涡鸣人，住在隔壁两条街的37号，父母不常回家，最喜欢吃拉面，最讨厌等拉面的那三分钟，最喜欢的课是马克思，因为可以毫无畏惧地进行补眠活动，最喜欢的人是——

“最喜欢佐……啊嘿，最喜欢的人就是伊鲁卡老师啦，他总请我吃泡面。”

“话说，哥你叫什么名字啊？”漩涡鸣人突然智商上线。

“叫鼬哥就好。”

仿佛交换了名字就是兄弟，漩涡鸣人立刻对宇智波鼬上手，胳膊搭上他的肩，鼬鼻息里全是男生身上的轻微汗味，却并不难闻。

宇智波鼬身量比漩涡鸣人大些，搭他的肩并不好搭，漩涡鸣人宽大的T恤立刻滑到一边，露出半边锁骨——骨骼倒是很漂亮。

“话说鼬哥和我一个朋友长得很像。”鸣人伸手到他面前比划，“都……”

他想了半天形容词，“都很美。”

他觉得这词有点冒犯，又慌慌张张改:“都很漂亮……害，就是都很好看。”

宇智波鼬失笑，他对自己的容貌没什么概念，宇智波家族的大多长得不赖，佐助倒是从小漂亮到大，旁人恭维奉承的话不少，漩涡鸣人嘴拙的夸赞却意外的让他感到受用。

大多数时候都是鸣人说话，宇智波鼬应着，他突然觉得很轻松，没有工作生活上的各种烦心事，在这个拉面店的一角找到了放松惬意，外面蓝的发紫的天同身旁明亮恣意的少年人，都很不可思议。

同漩涡鸣人分开后，他想，这小子也不错，要是佐助真心喜欢他也没话说。

脑海里立刻浮现出鸣人那张笑脸，狡黠地像只狐，可宇智波鼬知道这只狐并不狡猾，还有点憨。

心里不知怎的有点不是滋味。

不知是因自家漂亮大白菜被狐拱了，还是因狐竟然喜欢吃大白菜。

等宇智波鼬反应过来，他已经又站到了佐助校门口。

真像个变态。他唾弃自己。

这是作为佐助哥哥的最后一次考察。他安慰自己。

两个大男孩依旧缠了会儿才分别，这回漩涡鸣人却没往一乐拉面走，换了个方向走进一条小道，七拐八拐在里面转圈圈。

就在宇智波鼬快被绕晕了准备放弃时，面前突然敞亮，鸣人走进一家灯牌配色十分诡异的酒吧，宇智波鼬当然立即跟上，进去了才发现不对劲，这里没什么女人，男人……都在进行着超越安全距离的亲密接触啊！

宇智波鼬赶紧寻找金发头顶，幸好鸣人显眼，男生背着书包显得很异类，正在跟一个站姿很懒散，扎高马尾同他一般高的男生讲话。

鸣人随意看，眼尖瞧见宇智波鼬。

“鼬哥！”

喊完他又有点后悔，在gay吧遇见这个男人怎么也不是什么好事吧。

“就是他？”鹿丸用手肘碰碰自家好友，不动声色地观察来人，看着还行，就是跟宇智波佐助太像了，他不喜。鹿丸撇撇嘴，“你喜欢宇智波佐助吧！”

走过来的宇智波鼬恰好听见这句话，鸣人赶紧说:“你别胡说！”

然后有点心虚地看向宇智波鼬，宇智波鼬压下心里那点微妙的不爽，“你们怎么跑这儿来了？”

这话说的跟他是gay吧的常客似的，俩小孩儿立刻焉了，鹿丸说:“老师布置的实践课作业，我们来实地取材。”

这啥课啊，作业还挺劲爆。宇智波鼬是不信的，他也不好戳穿，俩小孩儿兴奋地点了酒，宇智波鼬不放心他们，陪着喝了一杯，还打发了好几个过来搭讪的男性。

然后分别送他俩回家。

“还可以。”鹿丸插着兜，两人站在路口，望着宇智波鼬一骑绝尘的车尾气，“但我觉得他是个老司机。”

“我怕你被骗了。”鹿丸瞅一眼鸣人苦着的脸。

“我也怕。”鸣人讪讪地说。

然后鹿丸又重复了一遍他的疑问:“我说你真的不是喜欢宇智波佐助吗？这俩人长得也太像了，我甚至怀疑他们有亲戚关系。”

“我第一次见鼬哥也觉得像佐助，才主动开口搭讪的。”

鹿丸眸色很深，欣慰:“鸣人，你终于长大了，都会用‘搭讪’这个词了，爸爸很欣慰。”

“滚啊！”鸣人恼羞成怒。

鹿丸给小动物顺毛似的拍他背，嘴里吐出的话仍然在戳鸣人敏感点:“你跟我说你昨晚睡不着想了他一宿我才带你去gay吧的，见了他我真的怀疑你对你亲爱的佐助同学有什么不轨意图。”

鸣人还真皱着眉头思考起来，鹿丸说的有点道理啊……如果说他喜欢鼬哥，佐助和鼬哥那么像，他怎么就没有先喜欢佐助呢？

鹿丸知道鸣人的拉面脑袋想不出个所以然，友善的给出了建议:“爱和性密切相连，想要确定你喜欢谁，试试你对他们有没有欲望就可以了。”

鸣人脸涨得通红:“我单纯了二十年突然一下这么黄接受不了。”

“我看你直了二十年对于一下子弯了倒是接受度良好啊。”

“那不一样！”

“哪儿不一样？”

“……”鸣人一下子像泄了气的皮球，二十年来他打飞机的次数都屈指可数，鹿丸丁次牙他们观看爱情动作片的时候他就在一旁打游戏，他觉得那些男男女女的动作实在无聊。

“……操作太困难了。”

鹿丸秒懂。

“我又不是说让你确认他们，我让你确认你自个儿，不是让你去色诱。”

他狠狠敲了一下鸣人金灿灿的脑袋，“笨！”

他耐心说道:“要是喜欢一个人，你就会想亲吻他，抚摸他，触碰他，不喜欢就是普普通通只想狠敲额头。”

“不一样的，鸣人。”

鸣人脑子里闪过两个想法，他捂额瞪着鹿丸:“你不喜欢我！”

鹿丸:“……”这人一般没智商，不跟他计较。

还一个想法，鸣人眼神变得狐疑:“你怎么这么懂哦？鹿丸？”

这人挂机的智商突然上线，鹿丸没表情:“要你管，回家了。”

漩涡鸣人通过观察期了。

宇智波鼬没再提早下班，只是在外面吃饭的次数增多，他的恋爱也提上了日程。

只是跟别人在一块的时候，宇智波鼬不免想到那个金毛小狐狸，简单吃碗面的时间却是他真正放松的时候，其他人他都要客气、微笑、说着漂亮的不太走心的场面话。

真累啊。

想买只狐狸顺毛。

买不到的。他又想，狐狸喜欢大白菜。

他又开始不是滋味。

不知是因自家漂亮大白菜被狐拱了，还是因狐竟然喜欢吃大白菜。

“鼬哥，请你吃拉面，来么？”

一条信息从屏幕里跳出来，对面男孩专心致志打游戏，宇智波鼬滑开屏幕，挑了挑眉，漩涡鸣人的消息。

坐他对面桌的男孩染了头黄发，眉尾钉着颗水钻，抬起头讶异地看着对面男人肉眼可见的心情变好，奇怪。

男人跟他道别，说买了单，不能送他回去，要不要给他打车。

他摇头，待会儿还得和朋友去唱会歌。

两人没留对方联系方式，都知道算是黄了。事实上这个男孩是宇智波鼬这些天来见过最喜欢的一个——或许是那头黄发吧，反正他看着顺眼。

晚风挺凉。

鸣人没带发带，乱糟糟的头发柔顺的贴在耳边，风往他宽大的白背心里灌。

他的眼睛在看见宇智波鼬的那一刻聚起了光。

“鼬哥！”

每一次他都会这样热情招呼自己，宇智波鼬内心泛起快活。

但他面上不显，十分矜持的吃面。

鸣人偷偷观察他，发现鼬哥同佐助虽然长得像，仔细看还是很不同的。鼬哥睫毛长，下眼睑明显，鼻头圆润，嘴角总有笑意，脸上被拉面店的热气蒸腾着晕染上了粉色，扎在脑后的半长头发散了几根在颊边，侧面看下颌骨的线条凌厉漂亮。

延伸下去的脖颈修长，肌肉线条附着在上面，青色血管隐约可见。肩膀比佐助宽阔，手指很长……等等，指甲有层淡粉——做了美甲？

鸣人很难想象鼬哥涂指甲油的样子，他会百无聊赖的看天，还是同美甲师聊天，或者他自己涂？

有些嫉妒。

想跟在他身边，看他做美甲，或者他帮他涂。鸣人不相信自己的手艺，但他大概明白了自己的心。

不过还是很在意啊……鼬哥和佐助长得很像什么的……

宇智波鼬不知道鸣人脑袋里想些啥，只觉得他一直盯着自己看十分渗人。

他决定先发制人:“你认识宇智波佐助吗？”

鸣人一愣:“认识啊。”

“我是他哥。”宇智波鼬观察鸣人的反应。

“啊，是他哥啊。”鸣人表情淡定，宇智波鼬一惊，这么平静？不应该啊！他总就知道了？

但他表面上比鸣人还淡定。

“什么？！”鸣人突然跳起来，半天只顾着纠结他那扭曲的五官。

“你喜欢佐助吧。我知道。”宇智波鼬放下筷子，眼神平和。

承认吧，然后一切都结束了。

鸣人好半天挤出一句话:“那佐助……其实也涂指甲油吗？”

“……涂、涂吧。”

宇智波鼬乱答，他也不知道自己说了啥，咋跳到这个问题来的？

“我就知道！”鸣人回忆起佐助亮晶晶闪闪亮的指甲，佐助还说他天生指甲光滑，骗鬼。

“你们家开美甲店的？”鸣人穷追不舍。

宇智波鼬:“？”歪楼了小哥。

鸣人终于发现自己偏题了，刚刚鼬哥问他什么来着……啊，问他喜不喜欢佐助……

“当然不喜欢了！”鸣人脱口而出。

“不喜欢谁？”

“不喜欢佐助啊！”可不能让鼬哥误会了，鸣人刚想表白一番，智商又罕见的上线了，鼬哥怎么知道他认识佐助？鼬哥知道他和佐助是同学？那他还装不知道！

宇智波鼬看穿了鸣人想法似的:“你从头到尾也没提过佐助啊。”

对哦。

宇智波鼬这下知道之前为什么心里不是滋味了，果然还是因为狐狸竟然喜欢吃大白菜吧！

狐狸不喜欢吃大白菜！

他爽了。


End file.
